George Hennard
George Jo Hennard, was an American mass murderer, who, on October 16, 1991, shot and killed twenty three people and wounded twenty others at Luby's Cafeteria. His is currently the sixth-deadliest massacre perpetrated by a single gunman in U.S. history, behind the 2016 Pulse nightclub massacre ''committed by Omar Mateen, the ''2007 Virginia Tech massacre c''ommitted by Seung-Hui Cho, the ''2012 Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting committed by Adam Lanza, the 2017 Las Vegas Strip shooting committed by Stephen Paddock, and the 2017 Sutherland Springs, Texas First Baptist church shooting by Devin Patrick Kelly. History Born in Sayre, Pennsylvania, Hennard's father Georges was an expert in orthopedics, and as a result, the family constantly moved around the country since he worked at various Army hospitals. Hennard's parents allegedly didn't care about him, and he was quiet and antisocial throughout high school. After graduating high school in 1974, Hennard joined the Navy, where he experienced many troubles, among them an arrest for marijuana possession and a suspension after having a racial argument with a shipmate. He soon went to a substance-abuse program in Houston after being suspended again for marijuana possession aboard a cargo ship, and then drifted from job to job, having numerous jobs in different U.S. states. Hennard eventually became particularly prejudiced against women, once sending two sisters living a couple of blocks away from him a five-page letter voicing his hatred for them. A week-and-a-half prior to the massacre at Luby's Cafeteria, Hennard resigned from his current job at a cement company at Copperas Cove. According to TruTV, Hennard had watched a documentary about James Huberty, a disgruntled man who committed a massacre at a San Ysidro, California McDonald's restaurant on July 18, 1984, killing 21 people. He also watched The Fisher King, a 1991 movie in which a radio DJ inspires a man into killing several people at a restaurant in a shooting. The two movies apparently inspired him to commit the Luby's massacre. October 16, 1991, Killeen, Texas, Luby's Massacre On October 16, 1991, after eating breakfast at a convenience store he commonly visited, Hennard then drove to a Luby's Cafeteria that was located seventeen miles away in Killeen, Texas, and intentionally crashed his pickup truck into the cafeteria, hitting an elderly man in the process. People gathered around the truck, believing the crash to be an accident, and Hennard seized the opportunity to shoot at those nearest with two pistols he legally purchased. He stepped out of his truck and yelled, "This is what Bell County has done to me!" He then proceeded to continuously shoot at people hiding under the tables at point-blank range, injuring and/or killing them. Several witnesses have reported seeing Hennard bitterly spit out misogynistic statements at some of his female victims before shooting them; they also reported he was smirking the entire time. It would later be revealed that most of his victims were victims; fourteen to be exact. After several minutes of shooting and killing, Hennard halted his rampage for an unknown reason and instead began walking around the restaurant. 28-year-old mechanic Tommy Vaughan seized this opportunity to hurl himself through a glass window, shattering it completely and allowing about a third of everyone still alive to escape, just as two police officers arrived, responding to the scene. Hennard was then about to shoot a man before being shot by a police officer, he then ran to a hallway and with only one bullet left, Hennard then committed suicide, ending his thirteen-minute-long rampage. Approximately 80 people had been inside the building at the time of the shooting. Category:Male Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Category:Sexcist Category:Rascist Category:Caucasian